A multilayer ceramic electronic component has been widely used as as a component of an information technology (IT) device such as a computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cellular phone, or the like, since it has a small size, implements high capacitance, and may be easily mounted, and has also been widely used as an electrical component since it has high reliability and high strength characteristics.
In recent years, multilayer ceramic electronic components have been widely used as electrical components, and thus a structure in which the plurality of multilayer ceramic electronic components are arranged has been widely used. The structure in which the plurality of multilayer ceramic electronic components are arranged requires a higher degree of structural stability.